Summer Vacation
by raiccoon
Summary: Van putih itu baru saja memasuki gerbang desa. Seingat Naruto, villa milik ayahnya berada di ujung desa. Mereka melewati desa yang sepi itu. Suasana terasa suram, entahlah mungkin hanya perasaannya saja, Sakura merasakan ada yang tidak beres dengan desa itu. AU. Warning inside.
1. Prolog

**Disclaimer Standard Applied**

**Summer Vacation (c) rain**

**Genre: Horror, Mystery, Gore, Romance, Friendship**

**Warning: blood inside, gore explicit, NaruSaku, DLDR **

Chapter 1: Prolog

Van putih itu baru saja melaju melewati jalan sunyi ini. Tak ada pemandangan rumah penduduk. Hanya hamparan hutan kayu dan semak-semak belukar, sama sekali tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan. Mobil itu melaju kencang, sehingga menerbangkan daun-daun kering yang berguguran disekitar jalanan sepi itu.

"Kau yakin di sini tempatnya, Naruto?" tanya Shikamaru, sang supir mobil van putih itu.

"Ya. Aku yakin. Aku sudah pernah kesini sebelumnya." jawab pemuda berambut pirang yang duduk di sebelah Shikamaru itu.

"Sudah hampir satu jam kita melewati jalanan sepi ini. Yang kulihat hanyalah hutan dan semak belukar bahkan tidak ada satupun rumah penduduk." kata Shikamaru lagi yang masih fokus mengendarai mobilnya.

"Tempatnya memang terpencil. Aku yakin ini jalan yang benar, kau ikuti saja jalan ini terus."

Shikamaru kembali melajukan mobilnya dengan tenang. Sebentar lagi mereka akan sampai di tempat tujuan.

Ya, liburan kali ini, Naruto mengajak teman-temannya untuk berlibur di villa milik ayahnya. Villa ini memang terletak di desa terpencil serta jarak yang jauh harus ditempuh dari kota besar. Setidaknya semuanya akan terbayar dengan suasana desa yang sedikit sepi dan tentu saja hamparan sawah dan gunung yang menjadi pemandangannya. Cukup untuk menghilangkan stress dari masa perkuliahan mereka.

Naruto hanya terdiam setelah ditanyai Shikamaru. Entah kenapa suasananya sedikit berubah dari terakhir ia kesini tahun lalu. Sepi juga menyelimuti mobil van itu. Naruto menoleh ke bangku belakang, dari tadi ia tidak mendengar suara berisik teman-temannya. Ia melihat Kiba dan Chouji yang tengah tertidur, mungkin lelah dengan perjalanan panjang ini. Di bangku belakangnya lagi, ia melihat Sakura dan Ino yang hanya sibuk dengan gadgetnya masing-masing, sesekali mereka cekikikan.

Naruto kembali menoleh kedepan. Sekelebat ia melihat bayangan hitam tepat didepan.

"Shikamaru. Awas!" teriak Naruto.

Shikamaru langsung menginjak pedal rem, akibatnya mereka semua terdorong ke depan karena rem mendadak. Dari arah depan terdengar bunyi benturan yang sangat keras. Ia juga tidak salah lihat. Sebuah benda atau mungkin saja makhluk hidup telah ditabraknya.

Mobil van putih itu berhasil berhenti. Semuanya terdiam. Chouji dan Kiba juga terbangun karena kaget dengan aksi rem mendadak tadi.

"Kau menabrak seseorang?" tanya Naruto pada Shikamaru. Ia panik, tentu saja.

Shikamaru yang telah dibanjiri keringat dingin tak sedikitpun berani beranjak keluar untuk memastikan apa yang telah ditabraknya. Jalanan ini begitu sepi, bisa saja ia hanya menabrak seekor beruang hitam yang melintas.

"Ada apa? Kau menabrak sesuatu?" tanya Chouji.

Shikamaru menoleh kebelakang, ia melihat wajah teman-temannya yang sama paniknya dengannya. Kemudian ia menoleh pada Naruto, keduanya sama-sama menelan ludah. Dengan memberanikan diri kedua pemuda itu menarik kenop pintu dan keluar, untuk memastikan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Shikamaru melangkah ke depan untuk melihat bagian depan mobilnya. Ia menyusuri setiap bagian depan mobilnya itu, tak ada bagian yang hancur ataupun penyok. Kemudian ia menyusuri pandanganya di sekitar jalan itu. Tak ada tubuh atau bangkai yang tergeletak. Sedangkan Naruto memeriksa bagian belakang. Hasilnya sama, ia tak menemukan apapun.

"Kau menemukan sesuatu, Shikamaru?" tanya Kiba, ia ikutan keluar untuk memastikan sesuatu yang baru saja terjadi.

Shikamaru hanya menggeleng. "Aku tidak menemukan apapun. Tidak ada yang hancur ataupun penyok. Bahkan apa yang kutabrak tadi seharusnya tergeletak di sini." Ia menunjuk jalan di depan mobilnya berhenti. Jalanan itu bersih, tak ada tubuh atau bangkai yang tergeletak dan juga tidak ada darah yang berceceran.

"Apa yang kau temukan?" tanya Naruto sekembalinya memeriksa mobil bagian belakang. Shikamaru hanya menggeleng.

"Seharusnya yang ditabrak tadi pasti meninggalkan bekas. Dengan kecepatan mobil yang seperti tadi harusnya apa yang kutabrak tadi terluka parah. Bahkan ini tidak ada bercak darah sedikitpun." jelas Shikamaru. Ia mulai bingung dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Benarkah ia menabrak sesuatu?

"Ini sungguh aneh." ucap Naruto sambil mengusap dagunya. "Aku tadi juga melihat bayangan hitam sesaat sebelum kau menabrak tadi." ucapnya kemudian.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sakura. Ia, Ino dan Chouji juga ikutan keluar untuk memastikan sendiri.

"Entahlah, ini membingungkan. Aku menabrak sesuatu dan kalian dengar sendiri kan bunyi benturan yang sangat keras?" tanya Shikamaru pada teman-temannya. Yang lain hanya mengangguk. Memang benar mereka mendengar bunyi benturan yang keras dari arah depan. "Seharusnya apa yang kutabrak tadi pasti meninggalkan bekas. Tapi kalian bisa lihat sendiri, sama sekali tidak ada tubuh yang tergelatak atau bekas darah yang berceceran." lanjut Shikamaru lagi. Ia menunjuk di sekitar jalanan itu.

Semuanya terdiam, bingung dengan keanehan yang terjadi pada mereka. Tempat itu begitu sepi, dilihat sekelilingpun memang tak ada rumah penduduk, jadi tidak mungkin ada pejalan kaki mengingat jarak tempuh ke desa terdekat masih sangat jauh.

"Sudahlah, sebaiknya kita semua kembali masuk ke mobil dan menenangkan pikiran sebentar." ajak Ino. Ia sedikit mengkhawatirkan kondisi Shikamaru. Semuanya panik, tentu saja. Ia melihat ada sedikit ketakutan pada pemuda berambut nanas itu.

Semuanya mengiyakan perkataan Ino dan kembali masuk ke dalam mobil. Mereka semua duduk ditempatnya semula. Mereka semua terdiam. Ada ketakutan dalam diri mereka. Sakura biasanya lebih peka, ia sedikit merasakan perasaan yang tidak enak atas kejadian yang aneh ini.

"Baiklah, sebaiknya kita lanjutkan saja perjalanannya. Desa tujuan kita masih sangat jauh, kira-kira satu setengah jam lagi. Apa kau masih kuat menyetir Shikamaru?" tanya Naruto, memecah keheningan di antara mereka. Ia sedikit khawatir dengan Shikamaru, bisa saja ia jadi terguncang dengan kejadin aneh ini dan Naruto bersedia menjadi supir pengganti.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Yah, sebaiknya kita lanjutkan saja. Aku akan menyetir pelan-pelan." kata Shikamaru. Kemudian ia menyalakan mesin mobil dan melanjutkan perjalanan liburan mereka.

Mobil itu kembali melaju. Suasana kembali hening. Sejak awal, Naruto memang merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda selama perjalanan mereka menuju villa ayahnya. Entahlah, seperti perasaan tidak enak, seperti ada yang mengganjal. Tapi ditepisnya juga perasaan itu. Mungkin karena menempuh perjalanan yang jauh dia cukup khawatir kalau-kalau terjadi sesuatu seperti tadi di tengah perjalanan.

Untuk memecah keheningan Naruto mulai menyalakan radio di mobil. Ia memutar-mutar tunning untuk mencari siaran radio yang mengudara. Tapi yang terdengar hanyalah suara bising, tak ada siaran radio yang mengudara atau memang tidak ada jaringan frekuensi yang tertangkap. Mungkin tak ada stasiun radio di desa yang mereka tuju. Suasana jadi sedikit canggung.

Kemudian Naruto meraih kumpulan CD (bukan celana dalam =.=) ia mencari-cari kalau ada album band kesukaannya. Yang ia inginkan sekarang ini menenangkan dirinya dengan musik favoritnya. Ia tahu, semua teman-temannya pasti juga merasa terguncang atas kejadian aneh tadi. Ia menoleh ke belakang sebentar, memperhatikan teman-temannya. Kiba hanya melamun memperhatikan kaca jendela mobil, mungkin sedang memperhatikan pemandangan di luar. Sedangkan Chouji, pemuda bertubuh tambun itu lebih memilih menghabiskan sisa keripik kentang miliknya. Kemudian Naruto melemparkan pandangannya pada Sakura, gadis berambut pink itu hanya melamun sama seperti Kiba, seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Gadis itu terlihat sedikit khawatir. Yang Naruto tahu, Sakura itu memiliki perasaan yang lebih peka terhadap hal-hal aneh seperti tadi. Mungkin ia merasakan sesuatu, dan Naruto pikir tak ada salahnya untuk berbincang dengan gadis itu.

Naruto kembali menoleh ke depan dan menemukan album band kesukaannya, Bullet For My Valentine dan ia menyalakan DVD player dan memutar kaset album bertajuk Fever itu. Alunan lembut A Place Where You Belong terdengar sedikit suram, mungkin karena liriknya yang sedih. Sambil menyandarkan kepalanya, menikmati lagu itu Naruto mengeluarkan telepon genggamnya. Ia ingin berbincang dengan Sakura melalu e-mail, hanya ingin menanyai keadaannya saja.

To: Sakura-chan

"_Kau baik-baik saja?"_

Send

Sakura yang tengah melamun itu dikejutkan dengan getaran yang berasal dari kantong celananya. Seketika ia mengeluarkan telepon genggamnya itu dan menemukan sebuah e-mail dari Naruto. dengan cekatan ia membalas e-mail itu.

From: Sakura-chan

"_Ya. Aku hanya merasa tidak nyaman saja. Kau tahu? Semua hal aneh ini..."_

Reply

Naruto mengerti perasaan gadis itu. Mereka sudah berteman sejak kecil, dan bukan kali ini saja mereka mengalami hal aneh.

To: Sakura-chan

"_Aku mengerti perasaanmu. Sebaiknya kau beristirahat saja, perjalanan kita masih jauh. Kau jangan pikirkan lagi hal tadi."_

Send

Mau tidak mau, gadis berambut pink itu tersenyum juga. Ia tahu, Naruto selalu mengkhawatirkan keadaanya. Terlebih lagi dalam keadaan seperti ini. Sakura sudah mengetahui kemampuannya, sejak kecil ia sudah bisa merasakan bahkan bisa melihat hal-hal aneh. Dan kejadian seperti tadi bisa saja dikaitkan dengan hal itu. Kemudian ia membalas pesan dari Naruto itu.

From: Sakura-chan

"_Ya kau benar. Aku ingin tidur sebentar. Aku harap kita baik-baik saja."_

Reply

Setelah membaca e-mail dari Sakura itu, Naruto langsung menoleh pada gadis itu yang duduk di belakang. Ia melemparkan sebuah senyuman agar Sakura merasa lebih baik. Gadis itupun membalas senyumannya dan kemudian mencoba untuk tidur.

Naruto kembali menoleh ke depan. Ia juga lelah dan ingin tertidur sebentar. Ia melirik Shikamaru yang masih konsentrasi menyetir. Kemudian ia mencoba memejamkan matanya. Siapa tau saat terbangun nanti mereka sudah sampai di tempat tujuan.

Mungkin baru beberapa menit Naruto akan melayang ke alam mimpi. Tiba-tiba Shikamaru menginjak pedal rem kembali. Naruto yang kaget langsung terbangun. Ia melihat Shikamaru yang buru-buru keluar. Karena khawatir Naruto ikut keluar dan melihat keadaan temannya itu.

"Ada apa Shikamaru?" tanya Naruto panik. Ia melihat teman berambut nanasnya itu tengah terbatuk-batuk, baru saja memuntahkan sarapan paginya. "Kau kenapa?" tanyanya lagi dan menggosok punggung temannya itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja Shikamaru?" tanya Ino, ia dan yang lainnya juga ikut keluar melihat keadaan Shikamaru yang tiba-tiba saja menghentikan mobil dan ia tengah memuntahkan isi perutnya.

"Aku merasa mual." Jawab Shikamaru dan ia kembali muntah.

"Kau mabuk kendaraan?" tanya Chouji polos.

"Hei mana ada supir yang mabuk kendaraan." kata Kiba, sweetdrop dengan kepolosan teman tambunnya itu.

Setelah beberapa menit, mereka semua masuk kembali ke dalam mobil dan mealnjutkan perjalanan.

"Apa kau masuk angin?" tanya Ino yang duduk di samping Shikamaru sambil mengelap keringat dingin yang diakibatkan saat acara muntah tadi.

Kali ini Naruto mengambil posisi sebagai supir, dengan pelan ia melajukan mobil. Ia makin merasa aneh, tapi mungkin saja Shikamaru memang masuk angin. Ia melirik Sakura yang kini duduk di bangku sebelahnya. Gadis itu juga menampilkan raut kekhawatiran.

"Naruto, aku semakin merasa aneh." ucap Sakura.

"Sudahlah. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Desa tujuan kita sudah hampir dekat. Nanti kita belikan saja obat untuk Shikamaru, mungkin dia sedang tidak enak badan dan memaksakan diri untuk ikut." kata Naruto menenangkan Sakura. Ia tahu gadis itu akan merasa khawatir yang berlebihan.

Sakura akhirnya terdiam. Ia memang merasa ada yang aneh selama perjalanan ini. Hatinya berkata untuk mereka kembali pulang saja. Tapi mereka sudah jauh-jauh dan sebentar lagi akan sampai.

Mobil van putih itu kembali diselimuti kesunyian. Shikamaru tengah mencoba untuk tidur. Tubuhnya terasa lemas. Seingatnya, sebelum berangkat ia sama sekali tidak salah makan apa-apa dan merasa baik-baik saja. Tidak seperti biasanya ia bisa merasa pusing dan mual saat mengendarai mobil.

Sekitar setengah jam lagi mereka akan sampai di desa tujuan mereka. Pemandangan hutan telah berganti dengan hamparan sawah yang bewarna hijau. Tak ada penduduk yang terlihat, mungkin teriknya matahari menyebabkan para petani menyudahi pekerjaan mereka dengan cepat.

Van putih itu baru saja memasuki gerbang desa. Seingat Naruto, villa milik ayahnya berada di ujung desa. Mereka melewati desa yang sepi itu. Suasana terasa suram, entahlah mungkin hanya perasaannya saja, Sakura merasakan ada yang tidak beres dengan desa itu.

**To Be Continued**

**Author Note:**

**Wahahahahaha aku balik lagi~~ bukannya ngelanjutin fict yg lain malah publish yang baru. Maaf buat yang nungguin fict My Fake Boyfriend (emang ada yg nungguin?) itu fict mau aku hapus udah gak mood lagi ngelanjutinnya #plak**

**Okay..penpik kali ini, aku mau nulis di genre horror. Menurutku genre ini sedikit susah karena aku gak penakut amat (?) jadi aku takutnya gak dapet feel horrornya. Yah, ini jadi sebuah tantangan juga buat aku. Jadi mohon bantuannya yang ahli dalam bidang horror.**

**Ini horrornya masih belum terasa ya? Gorenya juga ditungguin aja chapter selanjutnya**. **Lagian juga ini masih prolog. Oh ya buat yang gak suka gore atau adegan berdarah saranku sebaiknya jangan lanjutin bacanya.**

**Yosh, minta saran dan kritiknya ya...**

**Sign**

**rain**


	2. Villa, gadis itu dan desa ini

**Disclaimer Standard Applied**

**Summer Vacation (c) rain**

**Genre: Horror, Mystery, Gore, Romance, Friendship**

**Warning: blood scene, gore explicit, death chara, NaruSaku, DLDR! **

Chapter 2: Villa, gadis itu dan desa ini.

Desa Konoha adalah sebuah desa kecil yang letaknya terpencil, jauh dari hiruk pikuk kota besar. Desa ini berpenduduk sekitar 200 orang. Sebagian besar penduduk di desa ini bekerja sebagai petani. Tak heran desa ini dikelilingi hamparan sawah yang luas.

Van putih itu melaju pelan tatkala memasuki gerbang desa. Suasananya terasa sepi, hanya ada beberapa petani yang berlalu lalang membawa beban karung, mungkin hasil panen dari sawah.

"Kau yakin disini tempat villa ayahmu? Kau bilang ini desa yang menyenangkan. Tapi bahkan di sini lebih sepi dari kuburan." komentar Sakura saat mobil van yang dikendarai Naruto sedang melintasi desa yang sepi itu. Memang benar, suasananya sangat berbeda yang dirasakan Naruto sejak terakhir ia berlibur ke desa itu.

"Entahlah Sakura, aku merasa suasananya sedikit berbeda. Tapi nanti akan kutunjukkan beberapa tempat yang menyenangkan." ucap Naruto. Ia tersenyum lebar mengingat tempat yang ingin ditunjukkannya pada teman-temannya nanti. Tempat favoritnya adalah sungai yang membelah desa ini. Sungai ini sangat jernih, ia biasa memancing ditempat itu. Satu-satunya hal yang ada di dalam pikiran Naruto adalah bagaimana ia mengajak Sakura berduaan di tempat favoritnya itu.

Setelah melewati jembatan dan menaiki tanjakan, mobil van putih itu akhirnya berhenti di sebuah pekarangan rumah yang luas.

"Kita sudah sampai." kata Naruto, kemudian ia turun dari mobil dan diikuti temannya yang lain.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Sakura lagi.

Naruto mengangguk. "Memang di sini tempatnya."

Sakura kemudian memperhatikan bangunan villa yang ada di depannya. Villa itu sangat megah, bergaya gothic ala victoria. Bangunan itu lebih mirip sebuah castle. Ia sampai berpikir kalau seorang vampir tinggal di dalamnya.

"Ayo masuk." ajak Naruto setelah mereka menuruni barang-barang mereka dari mobil. Bagaimanapun juga Naruto sekarang bertindak sebagai tuan rumah.

Ke enam remaja itupun melangkahkan kaki mereka menuju villa itu. Shikamaru yang masih lemes pun dipapah Kiba.

Sesampainya di depan pintu utama Naruto segera mengetuk pintu itu. Seingatnya ada seorang kakek tua yang disewa ayahnya untuk menjaga villa ini. Setelah beberapa kali pintu itu diketuk sama sekali belum ada jawaban. Ke enam pemuda pemudi itu berdiri dengan diam di depan pintu.

"Mungkin kakek yang menjaga villa ini sedang ada di belakang. Jadi dia tidak dengar." ucap Naruto sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal.

"Kalau begitu teruslah mengetuk." saran Kiba, ia sudah tak sabar ingin segera masuk. Perjalanan jauh sangat melelahkan, dan dia ingin sekali segera merasakan empuknya kasur.

"Permisi. Kakek? Spada! Apa ada orang di dalam?" teriak Naruto sambil mengetuk-ngetuk pintu yang terbuat dari kayu itu.

Tak berapa lama pintu itupun terbuka, dari balik pintu berdiri seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang. Kiba langsung menoleh pada Ino, karena gadis itu sedikit mirip dengan Ino karena rambut pirang panjangnya.

"Dia saudaramu?" bisik Kiba pada Ino, bercanda. Ino langsung membalasnya dengan sebuah jitakan.

Semua yang berdiri di depan pintu itu agak kaget dengan kehadiran sang gadis itu, karena sebelumnya Naruto bilang hanya ada seorang kakek yang menjaga villa ini.

"Kau bilang ada seorang kakek yang menjaga villa ini." kata Sakura menyikut pinggang Naruto.

Sang gadis tersebut langsung menangkap wajah bingung dari tamu-tamunya, dan ia tersenyum.

"Ah maaf, saya belum memperkenalkan diri. Nama saya Shion. Saya cucu kakek yang menjaga villa ini. Saya disini untuk menggantikan kakek, karena kakek behenti minggu lalu karena sakit." kata gadis itu sopan meski tampak malu-malu. "Jadi anda tuan muda Naruto?" tanyanya dengan formal.

"Ya. Ini teman-temanku. Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Kiba dan Chouji. Seperti yang kau tau kami akan menghabiskan liburan di sini selama 3 minggu. Jadi apa kami boleh masuk?" kata Naruto memperkenalkan teman-temannya.

"Maaf. I-iya silahkan masuk." Shion jadi agak merasa bersalah karena membiarkan tamunya berdiri terlalu lama di luar.

Bagian dalam villa itu cukup luas. Banyak barang-barang antik yang menjadi dekorasinya, karena ibu Naruto memang suka mengoleksi barang-barang antik. Satu-satunya yang menjadi pusat perhatian Sakura adalah sebuah cermin antik berukuran besar yang tergantung di dinding ruang tamu. Cermin itu memiliki ukiran rumit yang terbuat dari kayu, cat berwarna cokelatnya agak sedikit pucat mungkin karena telah dimakan usia.

Sofa-sofa antik juga menjadi furniture di ruang tamu itu. Serta guci-guci antik yang di susun rapi sehingga tambah mempercantik ruangan itu.

Naruto dan kawan-kawannya dibawa ke lantai dua, tempat kamar tidur mereka. Ino dan Sakura, Chouji dan Kiba serta Naruto dan Shikamaru akan menjadi teman sekamar.

"Tuan dan Nona, sebentar lagi makan siang akan segera siap jadi sebaiknya anda semua beristirahat." kata Shion sebagai pelayan di rumah itu.

Ino dan Sakura segera masuk ke kamar. Kamar itu cukup luas, balkonnya langsung menghadap ke taman belakang villa itu. Kamar itu sendiri juga dipenuhi barang antik.

Sakura duduk di kursi yang ada di balkon, memikirkan sesuatu. Ia tidak mengerti, ada perasaan aneh yang menyelimuti dirinya sejak sampai di desa ini. Terlebih lagi saat bertemu dengan gadis pelayan bernama Shion itu. Ada rasa memuakkan saat berdekatan dengannya, serta rasa pusing dan mual. Tapi ia hanya berpikiran itu semua adalah akibat perjalanan jauh yang di tempuhnya, yang ia butuhkan sekarang adalah beristirahat. Dengan hembusan angin sepoi-sepoi Sakura mencoba memejamkan kedua matanya, ia ingin tertidur sejenak.

.

Malam itu terasa dingin. Sakura berjalan sendirian menyusuri desa yang sepi itu. Benar-benar sunyi, bahkan suara anjing yang biasa menyalak di malam haripun tak terdengar. Rumah-rumah penduduk itu, semua lampunya padam. Apa mereka semua sudah tertidur. Menurutnya masih terlalu awal untuk tidur. Gadis itu masih berjalan sendirian. Dari kejauhan terlihat seorang pria yang berjalan pelan, ini kesempatannya untuk bertanya mengenai desa ini.

Gadis itu berlari kecil menyusul pria yang tengah berjalan pelan itu. Kepulan asap sedikit mengaburkan pandangannya.

"Maaf pak, boleh saya bertanya?" tanya Sakura setelah ia berhasil menyamai jalan pria itu.

Pria yang ditanyai Sakura hanya diam, ia bahkan tak menoleh sedikitpun. Mungkin pria ini tuli, pikir Sakura.

Kemudian gadis itu mencoba sekali lagi dengan menepuk pundak pria tadi. Tapi hasilnya sama saja, pria itu hanya diam mengacuhkan dirinya. Gadis itu menjadi terheran-heran. Dan memilih untuk meninggal pria itu dan berjalan ke arah lain.

Dari arah yang berlawanan itu ia melihat bayangan seseorang yang tengah berjalan lagi. Kali ini bayangan seorang perempuan, terlihat dari bayang pakaiannya yang menggunakan rok yang panjang, serta tangannya yang menjinjing sesuatu. Sakura pikir bisa menanyai perempuan itu.

Dengan cepat Sakura menyusul perempuan itu, ia ingin sekali mengetahui tentang desa ini. Saat sudah hampir dekat, Sakura merasa ada yang ganjil dengan perempuan itu. Apa yang dibawanya itu? sesuatu yang dijinjing perempuan itu mengeluarkan cairan yang menetes-netes. Sakura segera melihat ke bawah, pasti meninggal jejak yang menetes itu. Cairan itu bewarna merah, darah? Ia kemudian berlari lagi dan mengejar perempuan itu.

"Hei, maaf. Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan." ucap Sakura sedikit berteriak agar bisa didengar oleh perempuan itu.

Merasa dipanggil, perempuan itu segera menoleh ke belakang. Betapa terkejutnya Sakura saat mendapati gadis itu berlumuran darah. Wajah, serta baju yang digunakan perempuan itu dipenuhi darah. Serta apa yang dijinjingnya itu?

"Sebuah kepala manusia!" teriak Sakura saat mendapati sesuatu yang sejak tadi dibawa-bawa oleh perempuan itu. Ia langsung merasa mual. Kepala manusia, kepala seorang pria berambut pirang yang dikenali Naruto.

"I-itu kepala Naruto?" tunjuk Sakura pada kepala yang ada di tangan perempuan itu.

Sakura tak habis pikir. Apa yang dilakukan perempuan itu pada Naruto. Ia memandangi perempuan yang tengah menjinjing kepala Naruto tersebut. Perempuan itu tersenyum dan segera menancapkan sebuah pisau ke dada Sakura.

"TIDAAAK!" teriak Sakura, ia langsung terbangun dan mendapati dadanya masih baik-baik saja. Jadi yang tadi itu hanya mimpi?

"Kau kenapa Sakura?" tanya Ino yang langsung menghampiri Sakura setelah mendengar teriakannya. Ia tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu pada temannya itu. "Kenapa kau berteriak?" tanyanya lagi.

"Aku...aku hanya bermimpi. Yah, hanya mimpi aneh." jawab Sakura, tubuhnya telah dibanjiri keringat dingin. Ia juga tak habis pikir, mendapatkan mimpi aneh seperti itu di siang bolong begini.

"Tapi kau tidak apa-apa kan? Ayo kita ke bawah, makan siang sudah siap." kata Ino lagi, dan dibalas dengan sebuah anggukan kecil dari Sakura. Kemudian keduanya beranjak ke bawah untuk santapan makan siang mereka.

Sesampainya di meja makan ternyata semuanya sudah siap. Naruto, Kiba dan Chouji yang telah terlebih dahulu menyantap makan siang mereka. Sakura jadi teringat mimpi tadi dan ia jadi kehilangan nafsu makan. Ia hanya memandangi Naruto, semoga mimpi tadi bukan pertanda buruk bagi pemuda berambut pirang itu.

"Mana Shikamaru?" tanya Ino. Ia tidak mendapati pemuda berambut nanas itu ikut makan bersama mereka.

"Dia masih tidur. Sepertinya masih tidak enak badan." jawab Kiba di sela-sela makannya.

Sakurapun mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Naruto. Setelah beberapa lama ia hanya memandangi mangkok nasinya yang masih kosong. Ia tidak nafsu makan.

"Kau kenapa? Tidak makan? Nanti sakit loh." ucap Naruto yang menyadari sikap aneh dari Sakura.

"Aku..." kata Sakura. Ia tidak ingin meneruskan kata-katanya.

"Ayo. Makanlah... kau tidak sedang diet kan?" tanya Naruto lagi. Pemuda itu kemudian mengisi mangkok Sakura dengan nasi. Pemuda itu memang peduli padanya.

Sakura hanya tersenyum kecut. Kalau ia tidak makan ia bisa menyakiti perasaan Naruto.

"Apa masakannya tidak enak?" tanya Shion yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di belakang Sakura. Sakura yang kaget langsung menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati gadis itu tengah tersenyum padanya. Seketika Sakura merasa pusing dan mual. Ia memandangi Shion dengan tatapan tidak suka. Memang benar, Shionlah penyebab rasa pusing dan mualnya itu.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Ino yang menyadari sikap aneh Sakura pada Shion.

"Maaf. Aku tidak nafsu makan." kata Sakura kemudian. Ia meninggalkan meja makan, masih dengan padangan tidak sukanya pada Shion. Semua yang ada di meja makan jadi heran, tidak biasanya gadis itu bersikap seperti itu.

Sesampainya di kamar, Sakura segera masuk ke kamar mandi yang ada di kamar itu dan memuntahkan semua isi perutnya. Ia benar-benar merasa pusing. Ada sesuatu yang aneh pada diri Shion. Sakura memang memiliki kemampuan khusus, biasanya ia merasa seperti itu pada orang-orang yang dirasuki setan. Tapi Shion sama sekali sedang tidak dirasuki setan.

Sakura kemudian berbaring di atas kasur, kepalanya pusing dan ia masih kepikiran tentang mimpi anehnya tadi. Siapa perempuan yang ditemuinya itu? apa yang telah dilakukannya pada Naruto? ia kemudian berbalik, perutnya jadi mual lagi karena membayangkan Naruto seperti itu.

Kemudian gadis itu melangkah ke balkon mencari udara segar. Kepalanya masih terasa pusing dan ia tidak ingin kembali tidur. Masih teringat akan mimpi aneh itu. Gadis itu kemudian memilih duduk di kursi yang ada di balkon itu, tempat ia tertidur tadi. Pikiran-pikiran aneh tentang Shion masih menyelimuti kepalanya.

Tidak berapa lama terdengar ketukan dari pintu kamarnya. Sakura segera membuka pintu itu, tadi ia memang sengaja menguncinya. Dan mendapati Ino yang ingin masuk ke kamar.

"Kau tadi kenapa?" tanya Ino, setelah mereka duduk di atas kasur antik itu. "tidak biasanya kau bersikap seperti itu."

"Aku hanya merasa aneh berada di dekar Shion. Kau tahu, aku merasa pusing dan mual." jelas Sakura. "biasanya aku jadi seperti itu jika berada di dekat seseorang yang kerasukan." Tambahnya lagi.

Ino jadi teringat kemampuan aneh yang dimiliki Sakura sejak kecil. Memang gadis itu selalu peka terhadap hal-hal ghaib.

"Mungkin kau hanya masuk angin." kata Ino berpikiran positif, ia tidak merasakan hal itu jadi ia juga tidak mau menuduh yang bukan-bukan. "mau kuambilkan obat?" tanyanya lagi.

Sakura hanya mengangguk kecil. Mungkin dengan obat ia bisa tertidur dan tidak memikirkan hal-hal aneh lagi.

.

Hari sudah beranjak sore. Naruto dan Kiba sedang memainkan playstation di televisi beukuran lebar itu. Sedangkan Chouji, ia tertidur di sofa dengan kripik kentang kesukaannya.

"Maaf tuan, saya permisi pulang dulu." ucap Shion meminta ijin pada Naruto.

"Eh? Pulang? Kau tidak menginap di sini?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak tuan. Saya tinggal di desa. Besok pagi-pagi saya akan ke sini lagi." katany Shion.

"Baiklah."

Gadis itu kemudian meninggalkan villa mewah itu.

"Dia tidak menginap di sini?" tanya Kiba. "padahal akukan... eh kau jangan curang!" katanya lagi disela-sela permainan sepak bolanya melawan Naruto.

"Eh kau sudah kalah!" kata Naruto, ia tersenyum lebar pada Kiba.

Kiba yang telah kalah dua kali jadi tidak bersemangat lagi untuk main. "Apa di desa ini tidak ada tempat yang menyenangkan?" tanya Kiba mengalihkan perhatian.

"Bagaimana kalau besok kita memancing?" tanya Naruto.

"Memancing di mana?"

"Di belakang ada kolam ikan, kita pancing saja ikannya. Bagaimana?"

"Kalau begitu malam ini saja. Lagi pula Shion tidak menyiapkan makan malam untuk kita." saran Kiba. Acara bakar ikan sepertinya seru juga.

"Baiklah. Ayo ajak yang lainnya!" seru Naruto.

Setelah semuanya berkumpul di kolam belakang, Naruto dan Kiba memulai acara memancingnya. Sedangkan Shikamaru, Sakura dan Ino menyiapkan meja dan peralatan untuk membakar ikan.

"Baiklah! Siapa yang mendapatkan banyak ikan, dialah yang menang!" teriak Sakura ikut bersemangat.

"Jadi kita berlomba? Yang menang tidak ikut membakarnya ya!" kata Naruto. Ia jadi bersemangat. Memancing adalah hobinya sejak kecil, jadi ia bisa dengan mudah mengalahkan Kiba.

Kedua pemuda itu kemudian melemparkan kail mereka masing-masing ke tengah kolam. Setelah beberapa lama menunggu, kail milik Naruto terasa ditarik-tarik, sepertinya seekor ikan telah memakan umpan. Dengan segera ia menarik pancingannya dan benar saja, seekor ikan menggantung di pancingan milik Naruto. ia tersenyum pada Kiba, awal yang bagus pikirnya. Lumayan ikannya sebesar telapak tangan.

Naruto kemudian melemparkan umpannya yang kedua. Sedangkan Kiba masih belum mendapatkan seekor ikanpun.

"Oh ayolah ikan yang manis.. makanlah umpanku." ucap Kiba dengan nada merayu.

"Dasar bodoh! Mana ada ikan yang termakan rayuanmu." celutuk Ino.

"Jangankan ikan, kau saja takluk dengan rayuanku." kata Kiba yang langsung dibalas jitakan dari Ino. Semua yang ada disitu langsung tertawa mendengar ucapan Kiba. Memang pemuda itu terkenal dengan rayuan gombalnya.

"Aku kedalam dulu ya. Mau ke toilet." kata Chouji yang sedari tadi hanya duduk memperhatikan teman-temannya. Pemuda tambun itu kemudian beranjak masuk ke dalam. Ia harus melewati dapur dan ruang tamu untuk sampai ke toilet terdekat.

Suasana di dalam villa itu memang agak suram, ditambah lagi dengan pencahayaan yang remang-remang. Chouji, yang memang dasarnya penakut dengan melangkah pelan-pelan masuk ke dalam. Di dapur memang sedikit gelap. Ia kemudian melewati ruang tamu. Tiba-tiba pemuda itu berhenti dan terpaku pada bayangan hitam yang berasal dari luar. Mungkin itu salah satu dari teman-temannya, pikirnya.

Entah karena apa, tiba-tiba saja terasa dingin di dalam ruangan itu. Bulu romanya jadi berdiri. Chouji kemudian melangkah menuju toilet, ini sudah tidak tertahankan. Ia melewati cermin antik itu, dengan langkah terburu-buru menuju toilet. Saat melewati cermin itu ia melihat sekilas ada dua bayangan. Ia berpikir lagi, kenapa ada dua bayangan sedangkan hanya ada dirinya seorang di ruangan itu. ia kembali lagi menghadap ke cermin, dan mendapati hanya ada dirinya seorang di dalam cermin itu. Ia terseyum pada banyangannya sendiri, memang tidak ada apa-apa pikirnya.

Udara kembali terasa dingin, bulu kuduknya mulai berdiri. Ada perasaan yang tidak menyenangkan. Chouji melihat ke sekeliling ruangan yang remang-remang itu. Ia kembali menghadap cermin dan mendapati sosok seorang wanita yang berdiri di belakangnya.

Tidak yakin dengan apa yang dilihatnya, Chouji semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke cermin, agar bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa yang berdiri di belakangnya. Wanita itu hanya diam mematung, kepalanya di tekuk sehingga Chouji tidak bisa melihat wajahnya. Ia langsung menghadap kebelakang untuk memastikan siapa yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Eh? Loh? Tidak ada siapa-siapa?" ucapnya. Ia kemudian menghadap lagi ke cermin dan wanita itu masih berdiri di sana. Chouji mulai merasa takut, tidak mungkin yang dilihatnya adalah hantu. Sekali lagi ia menoleh ke belakang dan sekali lagi ia tidak menemukan siapapun.

"TOLOOOOOOONG!" teriak Chouji ketakutan. "ADA HANTUUUU!" teriaknya lagi. Celananya sudah basah karena dari tadi ia menahan buang air kecil.

Spontan Naruto dan yang lainnya meninggalkan kegiatan memancing mereka langsung berlari ke dalam. Ada apa dengan Chouji? Kenapa ia berteriak meminta tolong seperti itu?

"Ada apa Chouji?" teriak Shikamaru, setelah semuanya menghampiri Chouji yang berdiri menghadap cermin, wajahnya terlihat pucat.

"Ada..ada hantuuuu..." tunjuk pemuda tambun itu kearah cermin.

Semuanya melihat ke cermin, hanya ada bayangan mereka yang berdiri di dekat Chouji.

"Mana hantunya?" tanya Kiba.

"Itu...ada wanita... yang berdiri di...belakangku..." kata Chouji terbata-bata.

"Wanita?" tanya Naruto. Ia melihat ke arah Ino dan Sakura, karena mereka berdualah satu-satunya wanita di sini.

"Maksudmu kami hantu?" tanya Ino yang menyadari tatapan Naruto. Ia menggeleng, tidak mau kena bogem dari Ino.

"Dia...dia..hiiii..." ucap Chouji, rupanya ia ketakutan sekali, tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

"Sudahlah..mungkin kau hanya mengkhayal. Tidak ada hantu di sini." kata Shikamaru menenangkan sahabatnya itu.

"Bau pesing!" teriak Kiba.

"Ma-maaf..aku mengompol." kata Chouji sedikit malu. Karena ketakutan ia jadi kehilangan kendali.

"Sebaiknya kau ganti celanamu. Dan kita melanjutkan acara memancing. Kau akan baik-baik saja, tidak ada hantu disini." kata Shikamaru lagi.

Semuanya pun kembali ke taman belakang, tempat acara memancing mereka tadi. Perlombaan masih berlanjut dengan Naruto yang masih memimpin skor.

"Kau merasakan sesuatu, Sakura?" tanya Ino pada Sakura, keduanya tengah duduk di kursi teras memperhatikan Naruto dan Kiba memancing.

"Kurasa yang dilihat Chouji itu memang hantu. Aku merasa aura di dalam villa ini sedikit berbeda. Tapi entahlah, aku akan menyelidikanya besok." kata Sakura.

Memang ada yang aneh dengan villa ini, desa ini dan gadis bernama Shion itu, pikir Sakura. Ia merasa janggal, tapi entahlah itu hanya perasaannya saja. Yang pasti ia ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang villa ini. Menurut Naruto, bangunan ini sudah berdiri sejak abad ke 19, itu artinya sudah 200 tahun. Mungkin saja ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada bangunan ini. Ia jadi ingin bertemu dengan sosok wanita yang disebut hantu oleh Chouji itu, kalau saja yang dilihatnya memang benar hantu.

"Hei! Aku dapat lagi!" teriak Naruto memamerkan ikan pancingannya. Kali ini ikan yang berukuran lebih besar. Ia segera melepaskan kali dari mulut ikan itu dan memasukkan ikan itu kedalam ember yang telah tersedia.

"Masih 2 – 0!" teriak Naruto lagi. Ia yakin bisa mengalahkan Kiba. Sedangkan Kiba hanya menggerutu, ia merasa tidak beruntung lagi.

Tiba-tiba Kiba merasa pancingannya jadi berat. Ia pikir seekor ikan telah memakan umpannya. Dengan segera ia menarik katrol pancingannya. Begitu dekat ia merasa sesuatu yang didapatkannya berukuran besar.

"Sepertinya besar nih." ucap Kiba, ia terus menarik pancingannya dan sesuatu itu muncul ke permukaan. Bentuknya bulat, dan berambut. Kail milik Kiba tersangkut pada rambut itu. Karena penasaran Kiba meraihnya dan itu kepala manusia.

"HUAAAAAAAA!" teriak Kiba setelah menyadari apa yang di dapatkanya bukanlah seekor ikan, melainkan kepala seorang wanita.

"Apa itu?" tanya Naruto. Ia sangat terkejut dengan hasil tangkapan Kiba yang bukan ikan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ino dan Sakura yang menghampiri Kiba karena tiba-tiba berteriak.

"Ke-kepala manusia!" ucap Kiba, kepala itu masih berada di dalam genggamannya. Ino yang melihat langsung muntah-muntah. Dan Sakura, ia langsung teringat dengan mimpinya yang tadi siang.

"Ada apa sih? Kenapa kau berteriak Kiba?" tanya Shikamaru sekembalinya menemani Chouji. Ia dan Chouji segera berlari ke arah kolam setelah mendengar teriakan Kiba.

"Ya Tuhan..." Ucap Chouji, ia memuntahkan semua isi perutnya. Jijik melihat hal yang seperti itu.

"Cepat hubungi polisi!" kata Shikamaru. Mereka semua panik. Kenapa ada kepala manusia di dalam kolam seperti ini?

.

"Ini korban yang kelima." kata polisi bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu. "Dalam seminggu sudah lima korban pembunuhan yang kami temukan. Semuanya bermotif sama, dimutilasi lalu tubuhnya dibuang secara terpisah." kata polisi itu pada Naruto dan kawan-kawan.

"Siapa pembunuhnya?" tanya Sakura.

"Sampai saat ini kami belum menemukan jejak tentang itu. Diduga dia sudah membunuh lebih banyak orang lagi. Kami sedang menyelidiki kasus ini. Oh ya, sepertinya kalian orang baru di sini." kata Sasuke.

"Ya. Namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Villa ini milik ayahku dan kami sedang berlibur di sini."

"Baiklah, kusarankan kalian tetap waspada. Jika terjadi apa-apa hubungi lagi polisi." kata polisi itu kemudian.

Tim forensik telah membawa kepala manusia itu, dan mobil polisi juga sudah pergi. Keenam remaja itu duduk dalam diam di ruangan tamu. Baru kali ini mereka mengalami kejadian seperti ini. Sungguh kejam pembunuh itu, pikir mereka.

"Jadi bagaimana?" tanya Ino. Ia ketakutan. Hal yang seperti tadi bisa menjadi trauma bagi dirinya.

"Sebaiknya kita semua tidur, tenangkan pikiran dan kita putuskan saja besok. Bagaimana?" saran Naruto. Ia juga merasa aneh dengan hal ini. Ia tahu semua temannya ketakutan, tapi yang bisa ia sarankan sekarang ini hanyalah beristirahat.

"Kau pikir aku bisa tidur setelah kejadian tadi? Mungkin saja pembunuh itu berkeliaran di desa sana dan kita yang akan menjadi incarannya." kata Ino. Ia benar-benar ketakutan.

"Aku tahu perasaanmu Ino, tapi saran Naruto itu benar. Sebaiknya kita semua tidur dan putuskan besok. Kalau kau mau kita semua bisa tidur di ruang tamu ini, jadi kau tidak perlu merasa takut." kata Shikamaru menenangkan Ino.

Ino hanya terdiam, benar juga pikirnya. Tidur dengan beramai-ramai bisa membuatnya lebih baik.

.

Sakura mencoba memejamkan matanya. Jam di dinding sudah menunjukkan jam setengah satu, tapi ia sama sekali tidak merasa mengantuk. Pikirannya melayang pada mimpi anehnya dan kejadian yang baru saja dialaminya. Benar, sejak awal ia sudah merasa aneh dengan desa dan villa ini. Udara mulai terasa dingin, gadis itu menarik selimutnya. Ia tidak tahan dengan hawa dingin.

"Tolong..."

Sakura mendengar bisikan seseorang. Ia melihat teman-temannya yang telah tertidur. Ino yang tidur di sofa di hadapannya, sedangkan Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba dan Chouji tidur di lantai. Suara bisikan itu seperti suara seorang perempuan. Mungkin itu hanya halusinasinya saja. Kemudian gadis itu mencoba untuk tertidur lagi.

"Tolong..."

Bisikan itu lagi. Akhirnya Sakura bangun. Teman-temannya yang lain masih tertidur. Dan ia sangat yakin barusan mendengar suara bisikan minta tolong. Tapi siapa yang minta tolong? Shion? Bukankah gadis itu sudah pulang sejak sore tadi?

Akhirnya Sakura memilih untuk jalan-jalan sebentar mengelilingi villa ini. Sedikit kelelahan akan membuatnya bisa mengantuk dan tertidur. Gadis itu melangkah pelan, tak ingin membangunkan teman-temannya. Ia melihat-lihat barang-barang antik yang menjadi furniture di villa itu. Yang ia tahu, ibunya Naruto sangat suka mengoleksi barang-barang antik. Gadis itu berjalan mengelilingi ruang tamu. Sejak kedatangannya ke villa ini, cermin antik inilah yang menarik baginya. Gadis itu menghadap cermin itu, ia melihat pantulan bayangannya sendiri di cermin itu.

"Tolong..."

Lagi-lagi bisikan minta tolong itu. Apa hanya dirinya seorang yang mendengar itu? Ia melihat ke sekeliling ruang tamu itu. Tak ada siapa pun selain dirinya yang terjaga. Ia kembali menghadap cermin itu, dan kali ini mendapati dua pantulan bayangan yang ada dicermin itu.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Sakura pada bayangan di dalam cermin itu.

Wanita itu hanya berdiri diam. Wajah pucatnya sangat kontras dengan rambutnya yang berwarna biru indigo. Mata lavendernya tampak sayu.

"Tolong aku..." ucap wanita di dalam cermin itu.

**To Be Continued**

**Yo! Akhirnya apdet juga... maaf apdetnya sedikit lama, soalnya selama puasa ini aku jatuh sakit. Nah gimana? Udah terasa kah horrornya? Aku sendiri masih kurang dapet feelnya. Tapi itu terserah penilaian reader. Aku sendiri juga masih terlalu awam di bidang horror ini. Kalaupun aku baca cerita horror kebanyakan hanya cerita penampakan-penampakan seperti di atas. Nonton film horror pun sangat jarang, soalnya agak risih dengan film horror Indonesia xD**

**Oh iya, ini sebenarnya fict NaruSaku tapi masih belum ada perkembangannya. Maaf ya, aku terlalu fokus sama horrornya dan romens pun jadi sedikit tertinggal. Haha *nyengir kuda***

**Untuk gore nya masih belum terasa ya? Chapter depan akan ada adegan pembunuhan *spoiler* jadi siap-siap aja, kalo nggak suka gak usah dilanjutin deh bacanya.**

**Review nya kubalas lewat PM ya. Terima kasih sudah membaca. Review lagi yaa... *cipok semua reader***

**Akhir kata, minta saran dan kritikannya dong supaya horror + romens nya jadi lebih ajib...**

**Sign,**

**Rain ganteng**


End file.
